nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance is Mine
Vengeance is Mine is the 22nd episode of the second season, and the 48th episode of the series overall. It aired on June 29th, 2014. "The truth will set her free!" Official Description Leonardo stages a rescue for Karai against Splinter's wishes. However, Karai seeks vengeance on the Shredder, which ends up endangering every one. Plot Synopsis Open in the Dungeon of the Shredder's lair, where Fishface delivers a bowl of food to Karai. Karai complains about the food that she's gotten, but Fishface orders her to eat whatever she receives. After Fishface departs, Karai finally fractures a cell bar (on her door) and manages to separate it from the door before prying it open. After busting open her cell door, Karai makes a dash to the Dungeon's exit and slices the lock in half with the cell bar, only to be grabbed on the head by Tiger Claw when she thinks she's reached freedom. Karai makes good use of the bar as she attacks Tiger Claw with it, but she is disarmed and a powerful blow from Tiger Claw knocks her unconscious. As Tiger Claw is about to end her life, the Shredder intervenes and orders Tiger Claw not to. Later, Karai awakens back in her cell with shackles on her wrists as the Shredder stands behind her. Taking off the lower portion of his mask of his mask, he tries to convince Karai that everything he's done is for the sake of his clan. Karai is unresponsive, causing the Shredder to ask why 'his daughter' doesn't have a thing to say for herself. Karai harshly scolds him, yelling at the top of her lungs that she is NOT his daughter. Meanwhile, in the Sewer Lair, the Turtles are trying to plan the best possible way to rescue Karai successfully. Raph says that he is on board for saving her, but also wants to take down the Shredder and his forces once and for all to make their attack on the Shredder's lair tenable. Leo comments that it would be too risky to confront the Shredder in the way that they did last time. He then advises that each brother take on a specific position to ensure that their mission is successful. Mikey disagrees with this and Master Splinter, intruding on the discussion, proclaims that disagreement should never precede a mission. He then asks Leo if he can talk to him. He tells his son that it would be difficult - if not impossible - to avoid putting his and his brothers' lives at risk if they try to save his daughter. Leo wants to believe that the mission has purpose if Splinter ends up reunited. Splinter replies that he's not willing to risk the Turtles' lives for his daughter's. Leonardo conflictedly agrees before walking back to his brothers and telling them that Splinter isn't right. With this, the brothers decide to depart to the Foot HQ, with all of them playing an important role in the rescue operation. Mikey is to distract the Shredder's henchmen (Fishface and Rahzar) with his shadow puppetry skills and Leo and Raph are to infiltrate the Dungeon through the sewer system, all while Donnie disables the power to the building by cutting down a couple power lines. Raph and Leo quickly locate the Dungeon and, after ambushing two Robot Foot Soldiers, they reach Karai's cell. Karai tells Leo that 'it look him long enough' and Leo replies that they got a little tired of waiting for Karai to escape on her own time. Receiving demands from Raph to hurry up, Leo breaks the lock with a pair of small metal weapons before freeing Karai. Karai grabs a Katana from a fallen Foot-Bot, but Leo, Raph, and Karai run into trouble; Tiger Claw. The Turtles and Karai charge at him, but they are outmatched, as Tiger Claw's skills are still sharp. Meanwhile, Mikey leads Rahzar and Fishface to the top of the building where he actually manages to beat them in battle. However, to Mikey's victory comes the expense of an injury to his arm. Meanwhile, Leo calls Donnie on his T-Phone and orders him to activate a dog whistle, hoping that Tiger Claw will hear this and be defeaned. Tiger Claw is caught off guard by the sound, allowing Raph to knock him down. Karai steps over him, warning him that none of this is over. The team members regroup on the surface and are met by Mikey, who they comfort because of his arm wound. However, this proves to be the least of their worries, as numerous Foot-Bots leap down from the top of the building and surround our heroes in the street. Tiger Claw soon reappears and tells the Turtles to surrender, as they don't pose a chance and will be outmatched. However, Donnie then rams the Shell-Raiser right into the squadron of ninjas and has both his brothers and Karai board the vehicle. As Karai boards, however, she notices that the Shredder is staring down at her from the top of the building with a cunning expression on his face. Nevertheless, the team starts to drive away, but the Foot-Bots reassemble and begin to use their weapons to drill into the Shell-Raiser with the intention of retrieving Karai. The Turtles quickly outsmart the robots, only to realize that Tiger Claw and a large army of Foot Soldiers are pursuing them on Dragon choppers. Raph prepares to thwart off their pursuers with their supply of manhole covers, but realizes that they have used them all up and asks who forgot to refill them...to no avail. As the team resorts to the garbage cannon for defense, Karai asks Donnie if there is anything better that they could use, to which Donnie responds by revealing a plethora of the Shell-Raiser's weapons, a few of which he uses against the pursuing Foot Soldiers. Discombobulated from a blast of smoke from the Shell-Raiser, the majority of the Foot Soldiers give up the chase, but Tiger Claw continues and uses his jetpack to land on the Shell-Raiser, which he stabs his sword through and nearly hits Karai. Karai faces off with Tiger Claw on the top of the vehicle, putting up a good fight, but eventually getting bested by him. However, the Shell-Raiser then drives below the roof of a building and Tiger Claw cannot avoid colliding with it, resulting in him falling down in defeat. This allows time for the Turtles to hide their vehicle and then proceed to the Lair. Once they have reached their home, Raph mends Mikey's wound, while Leo asks Karai if she is willing to stay with them for a while. With the Shredder going after them all, Karai says that it is her only choice and admits that their lair is not so bad. Mikey proposes having a 'family' hug, only to decline because of his arm. Splinter then enters the room and, after hearing about the incident that Mikey had, begins to scold the Turtles for not following his orders, but he then notices Karai, much to his gratification. Without a moment of hesitation, Karai walks over to Splinter and hugs him, causing Splinter to believe that some things may very well be worth a risk. Later, Tiger Claw reports back to the Shredder, stating that he has scoured the city in search of Karai and has ordered some Foot-Bots to keep up the search and return to him with every detail. After Tiger Claw reveals that, so far, he has turned up empty-handed, the Shredder tells his minion that his efforts are pointless and that he was always counting on Karai's escape. He then goes on to state that Karai will probably arrive with Splinter and his pupils to finish what they have started, which would allow the Shredder to have his vengeance. The Shredder then demands Tiger Claw to tell Stockman-Fly of the situation. In the Lair, the Turtles undergo some sparring, while Karai and Splinter take the time to observe. Leo and Mikey face off, with Mikey tucking his limbs into his shell and rolling on the ground, catching Leo off-guard. Leo tells Mikey to concentrate before kicking him to the ground. Mikey complains that he got kicked in the arm, but, using the arm that is uninjured, throws a water balloon that hits Leo right in the face. This causes Karai to snicker, making Leo blush in embarassment, because his feelings for her are still present, even after he insisted he disliked her in "The Alien Agenda". Leo then tackles Mikey, motivating Donnie to join the fray. Raph watches them fight, only to shrug and jump in to form a doggy pile on the floor. Karai asks Splinter "Is this how training always goes?", at which point Splinter has seen and heard enough, telling every one that the training is finished for the day. The Turtles then head into the living room, while Karai stays with Splinter for several minutes. She glances at the picture of herself (as an infant) in Tang Shen's arms and then asks Splinter what really happened between him and the Shredder, as she was never told. Splinter explains that their rivalry wasn't only sparked by their simultaneous love of her mother, but something deeper. He tells her that there were battles between the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan that lasted for centuries. One day, after the Foot Clan was defeated, Splinter's father found Oroku Saki (the Shredder) as an infant that had been abandoned. Splinter's father decided that he should give Saki shelter and Oroku soon met Hamato Yoshi (Splinter). After this occurence, the two children grew up alongside each other and became rivals in 'all things', as brothers are. However, that minor rivalry began to grow when the two of them learned of their mutual love of Tang Shen. Not long after this, however, Saki learned about the clan that he originated from (the Foot Clan) and was shocked when he figured out that Splinter had kept it secret. This, plus the fact that Shen had sided with Yoshi, caused Saki to initiate a fight with Yoshi, tearing through the dojo that they trained in, ending with the loss of Shen, who took a fatal blow meant for Splinter. With the dojo ablaze after candles were struck down, Saki found Karai unattended outside, taking her away and rebuilding the Foot Clan in his quest for power. Reverting back to the present, Karai asks her father about revenge and why he doesn't seek it, even adding that Splinter could take out the Shredder. Splinter explains that revenge is something that can always lead to more pain - something that the Shredder doesn't realize. He then says that being reunited with Karai is far better than anything else. Each of them then enjoy a cup of tea. Soon, the four turtles prepare to go to bed, while Karai already appears to be asleep. Just to make sure of this, Leo asks if she is awake, but he does not receive a reply. Thus, he exits the room that she's lying down in. However, Karai then opens one of her eyes, revealing that she was simply pretending to sleep. Cut to a scene of her about to leave the lair via the abandoned subway tracks when Leo approaches her and informs her that going after her true enemies alone is a bad idea. Karai warns Leo not to stop her, but Leo replies that he only wants to help. Karai tells him that her whole life has been about revenge and having Leo assist her in it wouldn't be right. Leo once again tells Karai to let him help. She walks up, gets closer to him as him they were going to kiss, but she doesn't take kindly to this and tosses a ball of blinding powder in his face after mumbling 'Sorry, Leo'. After Leo falls over, Karai departs down the subway tunnel, claiming that 'this will end tonight'. Sneaking back into the Shredder's headquarters, Karai notices that her former 'father' seems to be sitting in his throne, but after coming closer, she realizes that the Shredder has put Chrome Dome there instead. The Shredder then appears from out of the shadows and says that she's returned sooner than he expected. Chrome Dome then grabs Karai from behind, but she manages to impale it with her blade. She then confronts the Shredder in combat, vowing to destroy him for what he's done to her father. Vaulting at the Shredder, Karai attacks, but the Shredder tells her that she's made a bad mistake and that she holds no surprises for him, since he taught her everything she knows. Karai attacks the Shredder from every angle, but her rage leaves her vulnerable to one of the Shredder's attacks and she is easily defeated by the person that taught her Ninjutsu. The Shredder hands Karai over to Tiger Claw, who reveals that the Turtles haven't been spotted yet. Commenting that they can't be far behind, the Shredder delegates a large horde of his henchmen to take Karai to a place where a mysterious experiment will happen. Meanwhile, Leo awakens near the entrance of the Sewer Lair and his brothers and sensei walk up to him, whereby he tells them about Karai's decision to take revenge. Splinter then calls himself a fool and fears that he told her too much too quickly. While in the Shell-Raiser, near the Foot HQ, they manage to see Karai being transported somewhere by the Foot. Leo quickly tells Raph to fire all of their weapons at once. Knowing that this could harm his daughter, Splinter tells him not to and says to move the Shell-Raiser in closer, but not to the point where the villains can spot them. Inside Stockman-Fly's lab, the Shredder walks in and it is soon revealed that Stockman-Fly was told to extract a large portion of DNA from a serpent and place it inside of his vat filled with Mutagen. The Shredder then orders his men to have Karai bound to a table inside of a cage hanging over the vat. Tiger Claw comments that the Shredder is pretty ruthless if he wants to have his own 'cub' get mutated, but the Shredder replies that he has no intention of mutating Karai. His plan is that, when one or two of the Turtles attempt to save Karai, he will rapidly kick them into the Mutagen, which would make them become brainless serpents that would immediately start to target Splinter. Therefore, the latter would be left completely mortified and the Shredder would get the chance to 'shatter' his body. However, what Stockman-Fly did not reveal is that, when the Shredder entered, he accidentally spilled a mysterious chemical into the jar that contains the modified Mutagen after having been startled his master's voice. Regardless, he states that everything has been perfectly prepared. The following moment, Splinter and the Turtles all jump down from the ceiling. It is not long before Donnie, Mikey, and Raph all become trapped inside of spring-loaded cages that were set on the floor, while Master Splinter is restrained by ropes that the Foot-Bots wrap him up with. Leo is also tossed into a cage by a Foot-Bot, but, luckily, just as the cage retracts on top of him, he slips a part of his Katana into an opening and pries his way out. He climbs up the chain that Karai's cage is attached to and is able to reach her. He removes the duct tape from her mouth and she thanks him for this. However, the Shredder then tries to stab Leo from behind, but Leo's duck results in the Shredder's gauntlets accidentally cutting through the chain stabilizing Karai's cage. Leo and the Shredder both jump clear of the vat, but Karai obviously can't, and her cage sinks deep into the Mutagen, Master Splinter observing in fear. The cage comes flying out of the vat and Karai emerges shortly thereafter. When the Shredder sees this, he is filled with quite alot of remorse. Karai drops from the very edge of the tank, and Splinter frees himself so that he can catch her in his two arms. She is now a swift viper-like creature with hands that resemble miniature versions of her reptilian head. During the following chaos, some oil is leaked all over the ground and it comes into contact with electricity from a destroyed Foot-Bot, causing a large fire to ignite. The Shredder immediately tries to pin the blame on Splinter for Karai's mutation, and Splinter bears a furious expression on his face as the Shredder charges at him. However, the Shredder is halted when a large piece of the cieling caves in, separating him from his enemy. Tiger Claw walks up to the Shredder, telling him that they have won this fight and should retreat proudly. He then questions Tiger Claw's statement, as, for the first time in years, he feels like he really has been defeated. Karai, one of the few people he's ever grown fond of, is now mutated, and he refuses to take responsibilty for his own act. Once again, he creates a new vow of vengeance, before finding a gap in the debris and disappearing into it. Meanwhile, Karai 'awakens' after her transformation, continuing to unleash her rage on every one around her. She wraps her tail around Splinter's body, thinking him to be food, but Splinter decides to quickly remind her that he is her father and this instantly causes her to release him from her grasp, before spitting venom right between Raph's eyes and then slithering out of a nearby window in guilt. All of them are then forced to escape before Baxter's laboratory goes up in flames. Failure hits each and every one of the Turtles hard, especially Leo, who says that he should've stopped the Shredder when he had the chance. Then, they follow their silent sensei all the way back to their lair. Mikey asks Donnie if, someday, he will be able to develop another Retro-Mutagen to turn Karai back. Donnie hopes that he will be able to. On a rooftop in the city, the serpent Karai climbs over a billboard and falls, before shapeshifing back into her human form. After this happens, she smiles and then hisses at the screen, ending the episode. Only her serpent eyes and fangs give clues to the fact that she is still a mutant... Splinter`s Wisdom ((After being told the story of the Hamato & Foot Clans, and her family) Karai: After all this time, haven't you wanted revenge??) "After all of this time, I have learned that revenge only leads to more pain.", To Karai. "Disagreement about a mission is never a good way to begin.", To the Turtles. Debuts * Serpent Karai Gallery * Vengeance is Mine/Gallery Quotes *'Karai (to Shredder):'"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!!!!!!" * Leonardo(to Karai):"I want to go with you..." * Donatello: "We've gotta get out of here!!" *'Leonardo: "'Not without Karai..." *'Master Splinter': "Karai, you must listen to me! We must go!" * 'Shredder (to Karai): "'I shall avenge you, my daughter." Trivia *When Mikey is seen getting scratched by Rahzar in Slow Motion, he expresses his pain by saying "TO... KKA..." as a reference to Rahzar's partner, who appeared in previous incarnations. *Besides the Manhole covers & the cannon that fires compressed garbage, the Shellraiser has numerous weapons; **Smoke Screen **Snaggletooth **Soul Flayer **Pizza Grease **Rad Weekend **Jacks'D Up **Das Boot Errors *While Karai and her father were drinking tea, the painting on Splinter's door weren't detailed on. *When Splinter caught mutated Karai when she was falling from the mutagen tub, she was facing up. But in the next shot, she was facing down, then Splinter turned her over. *Also, When Karai was falling out of the vat, she was covered in splotches of mutagen. But when Splinter catches Karai, her body is clean. *When the Turtles were walking out of the dojo, the bandage on Mikey's arm was missing. *On Donnie's monitor in the Shell Raiser during the fight with Tiger Claw, Leo, Raph, and Karai were not moving. Although, Tigerclaw was. *Tigerclaw flung Leo up while he was face down, when he landed, he was face up. *When all the Turtles were getting into bed, Raph yawned in Mikey's voice. *When Karai was locked up for the second time, her wrists were chained together. But the next time she's seen, the chains are gone. Video Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes